Amoriza
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Who knew Optimus had a kid? Well, one things is for sure: life would get a whole lot more intresting. Romance in later chapters
1. Arrivals

**I only own one character, and thats Amorzia. I don't own TF or anyone else! Now onwards to the story!**

Two 'metors' crashed down some miles outside of Tranquility. A more larger but thinner one crashed right into a open field, while a much smaller one crashed close by. The smaller 'metor' was actually a young sparkling, the other 'metor' a femme, but to be more precise, Elita One. Said fem transformed into her protoform, and stood up, looking around for her sparkling.

Yes, her and Optimu Prime's sparkling, though, Optimus didn't know of their sparkling yet.

Their sparkling was a femme, named Amorzia, and was only 5,000 years old. The little sparkling transformed into her own protoform, and sat on the ground, looking around at this new, strange world that was now her new home. She could only say some words, and could walk and run for a short while, but other than that, she was very young, and got into trouble quite a bit , though what sparkling didn't? Amorzia made a few clicking noises, and started to panic when she didn't see her mother anywhere. She stood up, a bit wobbly, then started to walk around, bright blue optics wide as she looked around. "Mommy?" She then felt gentle comforting hands pick herself up, and was now held in Elita's arms.

"I'm here little one, don't worry." She said, nuzzling her sparkling. Amorzia smiled, then giggled, nuzzling her mom right back. Elita then looked ahead, seeing a city in the distance, the lights making it more easy to spot in the black of night. Only Elita would find an Earth alt mode, since Amorzia was still too young to aquire an alt mode for herself. Holding Amoriza more protectively in her arms, Elita then made her way to the city, Tranquility.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Once Elita had acquired the alt mode of a pink sports car, she then transformed into said alt mode, and opened her door. Amorzia climbed on in, with a bit of difficulty though, and plopped down in the driver's seat, grabbing onto the steering wheel with her small hands and pretended to drive, making racing noises. Chuckling silently to herself, Elita closed the door then took off to the Autobot base, which she had gotten the coordinates from Bee. None of the other bots told Optimus of her arrival; they wanted their leader to be surprised.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

It was about 20 minuets later when Elita finally arrived at the base, which was located out in the middle of the woods, some many miles away from any human city and facility. She let Amorzia out first, then transformed into bipedal mode, and soon enough walked on into the base, Amorzia following close behind, a bit scared.

But also, none of the other bots knew that Elita and Optimus had a sparkling as well, so, little Amorzia would be a surprise to everyone.

Elita didn't know if her sparkmate was in the base or not, let alone where he was, so she walked to the area that had the most bots: the Rec Room. Once she walked in, all voices stopped, and attention was turned right to her, or rather, her sparkling. The bots in the room, which were Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Ratchet, just stared at Amorzia, this making the scared poor lil sparkling hide behind her mother's leg. Chuckling, Elita stood out of the way, and picked up Amorzia, much to Amorzia's displeasure, as the bots hurried on over to the parent and child.

"Elita? Y-You and OP had a kid?" Ironhide asked, bewildered. Elita gave him a 'what do you think?' look, but answered anyways.

"Yes, Ironhide." She said, wanting to just randomly slap him right across the face. Then Bee was next to ask a question.

"Whats her name?" Bee asked, peeking down at the sparkling, who flinched, and snuggled closer to her mom's spark, trying to curl up into a tight ball out of fright.

"Amorzia." Elita said, then looked down at said bot, who just kept peeking out at Ironhide, herself shivering. "Its all right, they won't hurt you. Yeah, ol 'Hide is scary to look at," And at this Ironhide huffed, mumbling under his breath a 'am not', "but he's a big ol softy at spark, and same for the others." Amorzia only slightly calmed down, but was still uneasy as she looked at them all. She then clicked softly when she felt herself being scanned by Ratchet. He was only checking for any injuries on the little sparking, and luckily, found not even a single scratch. After all, being the only sparkling in exsistance, she had to be in perfect health and protected at all costs 24-7, since she was too young to defend herself.

"Now say hello to them Amorzia. Don't afraid and shy." Elita whispered to her sparkling. Amorzia stared up at her mom, then the other three bots, silent for a moment longer before she spoke.

"Um, hellow..." she said in her little toddler-like voice. It was then at this time that a certain leader walked on into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Once he saw Elita, he froze right on the spot, not quite believing what his optics saw. The other bots quickly hurried on out of the room, knowing that the family needed some time alone for the moment.

"Elita?...Primus, Elita!" Optimus' spark warmed at the sight of her, and Elita smiled as she walked on over to him. It was then that Optimus spotted the sparkling in her arms, looking up at him in a curious way, then quickly hid her self, curling into a slight ball, whimpering slightly from fright.

"Optimus, this is our daughter: Amorzia." Elita said with a warm smile. Optimus just couldn't believe this. Since when did he and Elita have a kid? Well, she must of not told him about it, keeping it a secret, why though, he didn't know. "Amorzia, this is your father." The little sparking looked back up at Optimus, seeming to study him. Her mom had told her of her dad, described him and told her stories. Now here he was, right in front of her. The little fem had always wanted to meet her dad, and now that dream was real. A smile then formed on her face, and she reached out to her dad, wanting him to pick her up. Optimus did so without hesitation, and held his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy!" Amorzia giggled, and hugged him best she could, making a slight purring noise.

Optimus couldn't hold back a smile.

**Later on in the story, who do you think Amorzia should fall for? I need some ideas people!**


	2. Amorzia Gets In Trouble

**Well, here's the next chapter! Thats all I gata say. Enjoy!**

About a week later, Amorzia had grown used to just about most of the bots in the base, well, most of them anyways. She practically thought of Bumblebee as her uncle, and Ironhide she still was cautious around, but how she thought of Ratchet...woo, she feared him like he was Megatron himself. Whenever he came near her, she would bolt to the nearest exit or run to either Bee or her parents. It would take a much more longer time before the sparkling got used to the CMO.

Anyways, today was a special day for her, since she was going to meet the humans Sam and Mikaela. It would be about an hour before they arrived, so she had to find something to pass the time. She had no clue where her parents were at, and Bee was off getting the two humans, so she decided to wonder around the base. She stopped at a random door, and looked up at it, then looked at the control panel to open the door, and frowned at how high it was. Growling somewhat, she crouched down, and then jumped up at the wall, only succeeding in jumping as close as only a few feet, then dropped back down to the ground, a bit harshly. Letting out a whine, she stood back up, now glaring at the panel. Now, just how was she-ah ha! Spotting some random crates nearby, Amorzia rushed on over to them, and, using all the strength she had, pushed them over to the wall. She then climbed up them, and once at the top, was able to reach the panel. Smirking in victory, the sneaky sparkling then randomly started to push buttons, and by some odd one in a billion chance, got the right combination. The door slide open, and she quickly climbed down and hurried on into the room, eager to explore.

The room that she had entered, was the weapons room.

Definitely **not** a place for a young sparkling.

Blue optics glowing in awe at all the different and strange objects before her, she slowly walked over to a table, climbed up onto it by a chair, and pulled herself up on top of it, getting better access to the devices. Grinning, she picked up a hand held simple pistol-like weapon, which to her was quite large. "Oooo...shiny..." Amorzia said in awe, looking it over. A moment later, Amorzia quickly span around, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Panic starting to set in, she jumped off of the table, crashing into the ground and rolling a bit before she stood back up, a bit wobbly, and ran out of the room and down the hall. A few moments later, Ironhide walked on into the room, a bit suspicious as to why the door was open. Intense blue optics searching around for anything misplaced, they landed on an empty spot on the table. "Now I could of swore I left somethin here..." He mumbled, then looked more closely and saw tiny fingerprints. It took a few seconds for this to sink in, and his optics widened in horror.

Optimus' kid was loose in the base with a fully loaded weapon.

"Oh slag."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ratchet was in his Med Bay, having just finished cleaning the place up, when all of a sudden a horrified Ironhide barged in, and crashed right into the CMO himself. The two crashed to the hard metal floor, thus sending objects flying in all directions, smashing into more things and just about wrecking the place. **Majorly **pissed off, Ratchet let out a low growl before kicking the weapon's specialist off of himself. "What in Primus' name do you think you're doing?! Look what you did!" He yelled as he yanked ol 'Hide off of his feet roughly, optics narrowed dangerously. Ironhide let out a growl of his own, then pushed the medic away.

"First off, sorry to mess up yer bay and all that, but we've got something more important to deal with. Second, THE KID IS LOOSE WITH A GUN!"

A horrified expression formed on Ratchet's face.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela all had 'wtf?' looks on thier faces as they walked on into the base, seeing a panicked Ratchet and Ironhide scurrying about the place, seeming to look for something. "Um, ok, I'm lost. Whats goin on guys?" Sam asked. But he was ignored as the two hurried off, not noticing their presence. "...Oookay then. So, where's Prime's kid that ya've been telling us about Bee?"

Bumblebee was about to answer, but a loud giggle caught all their attention. The three turned around, and saw no other than Amorzia herself there, with the most innocent look on her face. You could easily tell that Prime and Elita were her parents. She had patches of blue here and there, followed by pink wires coming out from her head, resembling hair, and she had antennas on each side of her head, like her father does. Amorzia giggled again at the looks on their faces, which looked just about identical to Ironhide's and Ratchet's. "...She's a kid, right?"

"Yep."

"And, very young, right?"

"Yep."

"And has a freaking _gun_, right?"

"Yep."

"And I suppose she's not suppose to have a gun, right?"

"Yep."

"Thats what-holy shit! She's pointing the thing at us!" Sam yelled and quickly hid behind his guardian. The sparkling was indeed pointing the gun at him, but she had no clue what so ever as to what it did, nor how deadly it was. She laughed at their faces, and then RAN to them. "AHHH! RUN!" Sam practically screamed, thinking he was in some kind of messed up nightmare, then zoomed off down the hall along with Mikaela. Bee tried to grab her, but he let out a yelp as Amorzia accidentally shot the gun at him. Lucky for both of them, the shot missed and hit the wall instead.

"You funny! Funny funny funny!" Amorzia laughed, chasing after them. Her laughing soon turned to one of shock and surprise as she then crashed into a large metal blue leg, and fell backwards, landing on her aft, dropping the gun.

"AMORZIA!" The bot she crashed into was no other than her father, Optimus. She gulped, then slowly looked up, and instantly wished she didn't. The look on his face couldn't be described by any words except LIVID. Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, and glared down at his daughter. Amorzia knew she was in trouble, but didn't try to run away like she usually did.

"Uh oh..." She whimpered.

Yep, she was in **BIG** trouble.


	3. Amorzia's Punishment

**As you know, I posted a poll that asked you which bot Amorzia should fall for. The poll is now deleted, but I got in the results! And, the winner and lucky bot is: (drum roll)..................**

**Bumblebee!**

**But I won't have ol Amorzia grow up until later on in the story, but it will happen! Oh and one more thing, it's not only just gona be Bee that'll be into Amoriza, but also someone else....but as for who it will be, its a surprise!**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Amorzia sat down in a large chair in her father's office, looking down at the floor. She knew she was in trouble, big time. She knew how angry her mom could get when Amorzia got into trouble, and she terrified of what he mother would say this time. But, her father, on the other hand, well she had no idea how bad his temper was, and so had no idea how he would react. The femme sparkling slowly looked up to her dad, and instantly wished she didn't. The look on his face...well, words couldn't even describe. Trembling now in fear, she looked back down at the floor, swinging her feet back and forth over the edge of the chair slowly, nervously.

"Amorzia, look at me." Optimus said, disappointment and anger clearly heard in his voice. Amorzia flinched at his tone of voice, gulped, then once more slowly looked up at her father, putting on her most innocent looks she could muster up.

"That isn't going to work this time." Elita then said, her expression matching Optimus'. Amorzia instantly dropped the look, and let out a sigh, knowing better than to push it any farther.

"The actions that you did earlier today could of resulted in someone being seriously harmed. And just only one shot from that kind of weapon could of killed either of the humans instantly." Optimus said, nothing but seriousness in his voice, leaving no room for objections. Amorzia was terrified of the look on her father's face, which could of even rivaled Megatron's. Well, maybe thats going a bit too far.

"I-I'm sorry..." Amorzia quietly said, just above a whisper, a few energon tears starting to fall down from her optics. It was only a moment ago that the young femme sparkling understood what she could of done, and it scared her, greatly. Optimus felt sorry for his daughter, but, he knew she had to understand what she did if he wanted to prevent it in the future. Letting out a sigh, Optimus spoke once again.

"Amorzia, you're grounded for the rest of the month, and are not to leave the base. This is final."

The sparkling felt her optics widen at this. This ment she had to stay in the base for a whole month. She hated being couped up inside and loved to go outside, get some fresh air and play around, and now that was taken away from her. "But-"

"NO buts, Amorzia. Now go to your room. You are to stay there for the rest of the day." And with that being said and done, Amorzia jumped off from the chair and ran out of her father's office, and down the hall to her room. Opening the door, with a bit of difficulty, she went inside, slammed it shut, then crawled onto her recharge berth, burying her face in her hands, crying out in anger for the punishment, and also in disappointment in herself for letting her parents down.

**Yeah yeah I know, really short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to really add to make it longer. The next one will be longer though. Review!**


End file.
